


We have some work to do

by ChewieCat



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, I come from ff.net so..., I don't really know how to use tags, I'M freaking out now, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Relationship, Lesbian Sex, Lin kind of freaks out, Oral Sex, Siblings finding out about their sisters relationship, Vaginal Fingering, but it ends well, just a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 22:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20767964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChewieCat/pseuds/ChewieCat
Summary: Lin is looking for Kya on the Air Temple Island because they have police work to do... Or that's what she told Tenzin. Truth is the only thing Lin has to do, is Kya.(Kyalin if you weren't sure).





	We have some work to do

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Tenemos trabajo que hacer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20768093) by [ChewieCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChewieCat/pseuds/ChewieCat)

> Disclaimer: Characters are NOT mine. I just used them for not lucrative motives, just for fun.

"What the f-? Where am I?" Lin Beifong whispered after opening her eyes for the first time that morning. Slowly she inspected the room, and quickly remembered everything. Without losing any more time, she got up carefully and started dressing herself. In less than two minutes she was opening the bedroom door to make her way out and thinking how the hell she was going to leave Air Temple Island without being noticed.

"Lin?" The woman jumped in surprise at being called.

"Tenzin! Hey, how are you?" Lin was trying to stay calm, but here she was, all disheveled, smelling like anything but fleshly showered.

"Fine, thank you. But, what are you doing here so early?"

"Me? I… I was… I was looking for Kya! Yes! Yes, I was. Why? Why do you ask?" She was really nervous, anyone could tell. Well, anyone but Tenzin.

"Because it is unusual for you to be seen here at this time in the morning. Almost, always, bad news comes later in the day… And why Kya?"

"Kya? Well… because… she's… a woman? A waterbender I mean. And we're working with her in one of our cases."

"Kya is working a case with you?"

"Why do you say it like it is impossible? She has been really helpful."

"But-"

"I can't discuss any further any of my cases. The law is the law and this is confidential information. I'm sorry."

"Oh, don't worry. Have you knocked yet?"

"Well, yes. But it seems she's still sleeping. So I'm gonna leave now…"

"No way. If she's helping the police she shouldn't oversleep. I'm going to wake her up…"

"NO! I mean, it's not really important. Just… bye."

"Lin Beifong, where are you?" A sleepy voice came out of the room and Lin panicked. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

"Okay, Tenzin, I think duty is calling." That sounded sooo wrong. The police officer opened the door -again- barely leaving space for her body and entered, closing the door in Tenzin's face.

"Bye Lin. Bye Tenzin." The airbender said, the last part imitating -or trying to- Lin's voice.

Lin poked her head out of the door and shot him a look. "Yeah, Bye." Once inside, the police officer rested her head against the door, as if she wanted to be sure it was closed.

"So where did you wanna go, exactly?" A pair of arms hugged her by the waist, as those whispered words reached her ear.

"Kya… I was-"

"-Running away?" Kya's voice wasn't reproachful, on the contrary, her voice was sweet and understanding. 

Beifong sighed hard, giving up. "Yeah. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to just go after… you know."

"After having sex?"

"Sex?" Lin's eyes opened suddenly as fast as her muscles clenched. "That's all?"

"Hey, no, no. I thought if I said made love you were going to freak out. I'm sorry. Last night wasn't just a one-night thing and you aren't a fuck buddy either. You mean a lot to me, Lin. Look at me." Kya grabbed her by her hips and turned her around, allowing her to see her naked body. "You mean the world to me. And the fact you gave yourself to me, and I gave myself to you, makes me really, really happy. You don't know how long I waited for it. For you. And finally you were able to accept your feelings for me. You have no idea how I feel right now. I just can tell you it is awesome, I don't want to let you go. Ever." Lin smiled softly but with hope. Kya looked her in the eyes and asked. "Forgive me? Please?"

"Of course." Lin grabbed Kya's face with both hands and kissed her tenderly, without hurry. Once the kiss ended, Kya spoke again.

"You don't have to hide anymore. Not from me."

"I know, now. I just didn't know how you were going to react." Beifong sat down on the edge of the bed. "Maybe you regretted it or-"

"Never, I could never regret it." Kya didn't lose time, and sat on Lin's legs, straddling her. "You hear me? I've been looking for someone like you too long to let you go now. So shut up and kiss me."

"As you command." This time the kiss was sweet, yes, but it had passion too and a reassuring effect. Lin felt that something was going right in her life, for the first time in many years, and she didn't want to let it go either.

Enjoying the naked skin, the smooth sensation of caressing it made her feel complete. Allowing her hands to wonder Kya's back with whole palms, Lin scratched it a little bit with her nails, as she felt Kya's hands go over her own back, the tender caress of Kya's breasts against her own chest… Suddenly she was aroused but not in an animalistic way. Suddenly she was innocent again. For a moment, she believed no one has touched her in her whole life, because right there and then, she felt everything new. Just like the night before. And she asked herself if this sensation would end someday. And she wished it wouldn't.

"Couldn’t you make a harder uniform to deal with?" Kya was desperate to see Lin naked again, and those clothes weren't easy at all.

"Sorry, I'll take it off." Kya sat down next to Lin to let her strip. The waterbender watched her lover without losing a thing, and when the officer used her metalbending, she found something hypnotic about it. Lin made it look so simple. She asked herself how the policemen handled all that weight on them. "Okay, I'm ready."

"No, you're not. That shirt has to leave as well… and your underwear too." Kya looked at her, somewhat defiant.

"Take them off, then." Lin gave her the same look as she stood, making the waterbender follow her. The older woman stood behind Lin, and softly put her hands at both sides of the officer, caressing her hips almost without touching, making Lin tremble under her touch. "Just take it o-"

"Always so impatient." Kya did what was asked, throwing away the offensive shirt just to grab right away Lin's breasts, hard, getting a moan back. "I can't believe these girls are still in the right place."

"A lifetime of training." Kya now touched erected rosy nipples with just a finger, making Lin shiver again. A few seconds later, her hands were going south through the policewoman sides, leaving goosebumps in her path.

When Kya reached the underwear, she pulled it gently, and descended with the piece of clothing, until it was off. Making her way up, Kya touched Lin's legs with devotion, first the outside, and when the knees were passed, her hands started touching the inside of Lin's thighs, making them separate a little. Kya stood completely and held both sides of Lin's hips. The waterbender pushed the other woman softly from behind, making her walk to the bed. Lin lost her balance, and to prevent herself from falling, she leaned putting her hands on the bed. Kya took advantage of the position, and put her hand between the earthbender's legs, rubbing Lin's pussy, receiving a moan in return.

"You're so wet already." Lin didn't get the chance to reply, because Kya pushed two fingers deep inside her, making her moan again, this time louder. At the same time she was pushing in and out, Kya placed her hand on Lin's back to make her lift her ass higher in the air. The healer caressed said ass and squeezed it. Leaning down, Kya kissed her lovers back, following Lin's spine, stopping once she reached the dimples of her lower back.

The waterbender pulled her fingers out, getting a groan of disapproval.

"Hush. Get on the bed, but don't turn around. I want you like this." This, somehow, aroused the earthbender even more, who got herself on the bed, as was requested, on all fours. Lin felt movement on the mattress, indicating Kya was on the bed too. 

Kya kissed part of her back again, this time without stopping as she kept kissing the length of her back until finally reaching Lin's core, the policewoman shivering when she felt Kya's breath there.

.

"So, Su, how've you been?" Bumi and Suyin were walking through the corridors where the bedroom's were on the island.

"Pretty well, actually. Just missing Opal."

"Well, That's normal. You're welcome anytime, you know?"

"I do, thank y-" A moan was heard on the other side of the door they were passing. Su and Bumi looked at each other with a disconcerted expression.

"You're so hot." Now their faces were full of surprise.

"Was that… Kya?" Su asked. Bumi smiled broadly.

"That's my sister!" Said the man with a cheerful tone "Still getting laid! Go, Kya! Get her!" Bumi said quietly to themselves as Su laughed softly.

"Kya, please… Just let me co…"

"WOAH! That's-"

"-Lin, yes." Su said with horror .

"I never thought Lin would be the begging kind."

"Oh, yes! Harder!" Bumi almost laughed out loud, but Su covered his mouth.

"Just… let's keep walking. Please."

.

The waterbender's tongue worked fast and in a constant way, even though Lin's hips were moving furiously, trying to get even more friction. This caused Kya to grab her lover's hips, at the same time bringing her closer to her mouth, making the contact even harder.

The earthbender was on fire, and almost undone. She was so close to the edge, and Kya insisted in not let her come, slowing down her rhythm.

"Kya, please." Kya once again hurried, but this time she didn't plan on slowing down. She just kept moving her tongue up and down shortly on Lin's clit, faster every time. Lin's moans were now louder, her breathing was hard and difficult. So close… And finally the moment came. Making a muffled sound, the policewoman reached her highest point. Kya didn't stop, though. She kept up her administrations, making the orgasm so much longer.

Lin was hardly breathing. Kya left her breathless and panting on the bed with her back facing the ceiling. She came hard, harder than last night. The healer laid next to her, and started to kiss her naked shoulders.

"That was-"

"Good?"

"I was going to say amazing." 

Kya smiled. "Even better."

"Give me a few minutes and I'll reward you."

"Hey, don't worry. Besides, breakfast is going to be served soon."

"So we will have to be fast." Lin turned around, her front now facing the ceiling. "Get here."

"What?"

"Sit on my face."

"Oh." Kya had a face of disbelief. This was their second time together and Lin wasn't shy of saying what she wanted. Well, we're not teenagers anymore. She asked herself if Lin had ever been with other women before… Obviously she has. She's just so good with her fingers and tongue to not have.

Lin's tongue suddenly made her come back to the present. And oh spirits how it made her remember they were on something else. She was aroused, yes, but was willing to leave it there. Now she wasn't sure why she even suggested it. The contact was so delicious.

Quickly the waterbender was riding Lin's face, looking for more friction. Lin had her hands on Kya's butt, bringing her closer to her when the pace was getting too fast, so she didn't get lost on the rhythm.

"You're so good at this." Kya leaned back, supporting her own body with her hands on the mattress. This gave Lin better access, allowing her to penetrate Kya with her tongue. She went as deep as she could, and moved the tip of her tongue in a fast motion, making Kya tremble. But what made Kya come, was the sweet sucking of her clit combined with the not so soft touch Lin gave with her tongue to that delicate part of hers. Lin didn't stop the movement until Kya's arms gave way under her own weight.

Once they were out of that awkward position, Lin spoke.

"Hey there."

"Hi." Kya was still groggy, but she didn't mind. Lin was the best drug she could ever have. "Can we go again?"

"I would like that, but we should get going."

"I know." The waterbender looked defeated. "But there was no harm in asking"

.

Everyone was sitting around the huge table. A lot of food was on it, all vegetarian, of course, and all the people were eating while the conversation was different in every group.

Lin and Kya entered the room with little distance between them, and a huge smile was on both their faces, the earthbender's vanished when she realized Bumi was looking at them. Tenzin assumed Lin was staying for breakfast, that's why he reserved two seats, one next to the other, for his sister and the Chief. They sat in silence, Lin with her fuck-off face as usual, and Kya still with the smile.

"Hi sis." Su looked Lin with the face she uses with her kids when they are hiding something, but her older sister was unalterable.

"So, are you done with the police work?" Tenzin ask. 

Su repeated the last two words without making sound, with a 'Yeah, sure' face. 

Bumi looked at Kya and Lin, and asked. "Police work? So that's why Lin is on the island. What is it about? Maybe we could help too."

"I doubt it." Kya said quickly. 

Lin omitted the comment and answered. "I can’t talk about my open cases."

"Of course."

"And we don't require your help."

"Maybe next time?" 

Lin rolled her eyes and said annoyed. "No, Bumi. This is a… special case."

"Special? How special?"

"Oh, stop it Bumi. Lin already said she couldn't talk about it. Why are you insisting on it?"

"No reason." Her older brother looked away and Kya return to her plate with suspicion.

"So you finished the details?" Tenzin asked to end the topic.

"Not even close." Answered Kya. "We'll need to work harder on this."

"Harder?" Bumi talked again.

"And faster too." Lin choked with the food, and then looked at Kya with incredibility.

"Lin, are you okay? You look tired." Su asked.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Maybe you should try to rest a little more. You work too much."

"I'm doing okay, don't worry." By that time, the new airbenders and acolytes had finished, leaving the room to go and start their responsibilities. Tenzin's kids where out too, leaving Pema, Aang's children and Beifong sisters alone in the room. "I should go now. I haven't been at the station today and it's getting late. Thanks for breakfast." With that, Lin stood up.

"I'll take you to the docks." Kya also stood to follow her.

"Thanks, but that's not necessary."

"Lin, just let me go with you. Don't be stubborn." Lin rolled her eyes and walked to the door with Kya following her.

"Lin!" Bumi called for her right after they were gone. "Will be you coming tomorrow?" She looked to Kya and answered.

"Definitely." And then they were out of there.

"So lucky that Opal's room is not near Kya's." Su said to herself.

"This was a nice breakfast." Said Pema. "I didn't know Lin spent the night here."

"What?" Tenzin frowned.

"I saw her and Kya last night walking around the island."

"But she came here in the morning. I saw her earlier waiting for Kya outside her room."

"Should we tell them?" Asked Su to Bumi.

"Nah. Let's give them the opportunity to discover it by themselves."

**Author's Note:**

> So... I wrote this on may of 2015, and published it on ff.net. Avatarfanlin betaed for me (thank you so much), and now I'm publishing it here! Hope you liked it, and feedback is welcome.
> 
> PD: I uploaded the spanish version if you are interested.


End file.
